The instant invention relates generally to hats and more specifically it relates to a flip bill cap.
Numerous hats have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for novelty amusement and advertising purposes. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,619,007; 2,593,188 and 2,648,847 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.